otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Headline News - July 2003
From Thief to Salvage in 30 Seconds! Posted By: Russkaya Article: JULY03-1 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Thu Jul 03 18:43:14 3003 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR: An Phyrrian construct, eventually identified as PS-MK1, was witnessed breaking into several starships early this evening. The militia was summoned, finally catching up to the metal burglar on the Resilience docks. The Militia clearly ordered the Phyrrian to halt, warning that if it did not, it would be shot. In an amazing leap of logic the Phyrrian made a break for a transport elevator, resulting only in its immediate dismantlement by means of militia pulse fire. The remains were swept up and are currently being stored in a police station holding cell.-- Dominic Koromov, UIS Waldorf: Time for OATO has ended Posted By: Plymouth Article: JULY03-2 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Jul 05 20:10:57 3003 (Enaj, Sivad) - Returning from a vacation in the provinces, Sivadian Foreign Secretary Alexander Waldorf has told reporters that he thinks the time for OATO has ended."I had a lot of time to think during my vacation," said Waldorf. "Recently all that OATO has meant for Sivad is a bunch of nattering nabobs criticizing our every move. Considering the pathetic militaries posessed by many of our so-called allies, I think it's time to stop helping these freeloaders."Waldorf left before accepting any questions. Number 10 is said to be utterly stunned by Waldorf's comments. Staffers would make no official comment but sources tell the Sivadian Press that Waldorf's comments couldn't be further from actual Sivadian policy. /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ Frogs Flip Out Over Insult Posted By: Colchek Article: JULY03-3 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ganymede Reported At: Sat Jul 05 20:21:38 3003 TORRICELLI, GANYMEDE - The flames are fanned in the Empire after Waldorf's public insult to Imperial military strength. Admiral Mrr'lato himself responded to the slight."It is bumbling fools like this that give Sivad a poor image in the eyes of the galaxy. Perhaps the councillor would like a personal demonstration of Imperial military might? Have him take up his sword, and meet me in honorable combat. Then we shall see." FLASH: Waldorf shot dead Posted By: Plymouth Article: JULY03-4 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Jul 05 22:36:22 3003 (Enaj, Sivad) - Sivadian Foreign Secretary Alexander Waldorf was shot dead this evening at approximately 9:38 p.m. local time on a crowded street corner on Montevedo Street South. He was rushed to the Enaj Treatment Centre where he was pronounced dead on arrival. One other victim, an unidentified reporter, was also injured and is in intensive care. Police are investigating. /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ Nexus beckons Posted By: Wes Platt Article: JULY03-5 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Tue Jul 08 08:15:01 3003 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR - The multiverse nexus near Nocturn, deep in Parallax territory, is opening for access to those who receive approval to become members of the Parallax Nexus Authority (+org/desc pna for information). Unlicensed nexus visitors will be dealt with harshly by the Nall Clawed Fist Fleet, and any sovereign government whose citizens violate the permit conditions or trespass on the nexus without a permit will be directly answerable to the Clawed Fist Fleet. E!RN: Eturnin's Enigmatic Oceanic Odyssey? Posted By: Bahamut Article: JULY03-6 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: G'ahnlo Reported At: Tue Jul 08 17:57:55 3003 Smrl. Zetral Eturnin, Brigadier General of the La Terre Defense Force and owner of both the LMS Outcast and High Endeavor, was found in a delirious state on G'ahnlo today after being rescued from an abandoned hover car found drifting over the Ahndar Sea. General Zetral, holder of two Medals of Honor, was found by accident after a G;ahnlo trade convoy passed under his location and, sensing something was fishy, called in the find to the nearest underwater city. Smrl. Though many believe the captain of this convoy merely wanted to claim salvage rights to the hover car, her actions proved to be the salvation of the lost General, who was quickly taken to a nearby facility shortly after. Smrl. Doctors on scene commented that while the General had been known to have a certain affinity to alcoholic beverages in the past, the cause of his apparent semi-conscious state was not a night on the town, but most likely caused by whatever in turn caused a blunt wound found upon his forehead, which authorities are treating as suspicious, smrl, though have not yet ruled out that such a wound could have been caused by an impact against something within the hover care. No light has been shed upon how the hovercar in question made it so far out into the ocean without anyone noticing, and the investigation continues. However, smrrrl, authorities are keen to get in contact with the owners of any ship named "Grey Horse", as it is rumoured that, even though afflicted with his semi-conscious and delirious state, smrl, General Eturnin had been muttering something about this name, and witnesses on the convoy had reportedly seen a vessel jetting away from the hovercar shortly before it was properly identified. Smrl. An aide to the General commented that, after surviving the events of the destruction of La Terre, and the still ambiguous events that transpired upon the Drakarian Sphere that orbits Earth, it'd take more than a small head wound to keep the General out of action. Smrl. <>=- Kupalo -=<>=- E!RN G'ahnlo -=<>E!RN: Fuel is not sold in a forest, nor fish on a lake. Ynos businessman victim of brutal Specialist killing Posted By: Plymouth Article: JULY03-7 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Jul 08 20:34:58 3003 (Ynos, Sivad) - An Ynosian businessman is dead after being viciously stabbed by a Specialist on a crowded hoverbus.Bill Nelson, 54, was returning home from work when witnesses say a woman dressed in a business suit and bearing no barcodes or other unusual markings suddenly stabbed him ten times in the chest. The woman then fell unconscious and died. An autopsy on the woman has determined that she was a Specialist of unknown origin.Nelson was rushed to hospital where doctors worked for three hours in an attempt to save his life. In the end, however, it was not the stab wounds that killed him but rather a rare but lethal poison on the blade."It was horrifying," says another passenger on the hoverbus, Beth MacNeill. "All of a sudden this perfectly ordinary woman started stabbing him. It makes you wonder if it could happen to him who else it could happen to."Police say they are investigating the crime but currently have no leads to suggest a possible motive. This is the second homicide committed by a Specialist on Sivad in the past week -- Foreign Secretary Alexander Waldorf was shot by a Specialist positioned on the top of the Semlier Optics building in downtown Enaj. This Specialist too was wearing non-descript clothes and had no barcodes, and died immediately after the murder. Police are not ruling out a connection. /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ Heat kills 156 Specialists - Damages valued at ¥250 000 Posted By: Plymouth Article: JULY03-8 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Jul 08 20:53:40 3003 (Enaj, Sivad) - Temperatures topping 43 degrees Celsius cost Enaj businesses and the Sivadian government a combined 250 000 yojj-sterling after 156 Specialists expired from the heat.More Specialists than usual have been lost this year to unusually high temperatures, but Tuesday's death toll is the highest so far this summer.Meteorologists are predicting that the heat wave could continue for several more weeks. Insurance companies are reporting record claims for lost Specialist property. /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ Xeter Encourages Waldheim Cooperation Posted By: Marson Article: JULY03-9 Reported To: INN Reported On: Centauri Reported At: Fri Jul 11 00:58:32 3003 (Shalyaris, Centauri) - Xeter Tepazatifeladesuyabev released a lengthy statement regarding Waldheim this evening, citing the importance of international cooperation in aiding the world. With Sivad's permission, the Xeter has authorized the donation of an interstellar network node, as well as a number of communications satellite to upgrade the world's infrastructure. Centauran vessels are expected to depart for Waldheim when Sivadian authorization is recieved. Rock Harvester Launched Posted By: Russkaya Article: JULY03-10 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Sat Jul 12 01:44:53 3003 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR: New Mumansk Mining and Manufacturing this morning christened the UKT Tessa, the newest of the industrial collective's Liska class mining tenders."We are especially proud of the Tessa," said her captain, Kim Konstantin, "for her primary mission is to aid the Rock's independent prospectors, allowing them to now search and harvest deeper into Ungstir's three asteroid fields." The Liska class delivery system provides an efficent and effective means of transporting ore from the asteroid belts to the Tereshkova district smelters. As part of routine maintenance, the other mining tenders, from the Liska to the Millicent, will have their transport, navigation and flight control systems upgraded to match the capabilities of their newest sister.-- Dominic Koromov, UIS The King Returns Posted By: Leonidas Article: JULY03-11 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Jul 12 22:49:00 3003 The day started with tears. With Foriegn Secretary Waldorf brutally assassinated in the street along with one of my esteemed collegues and King Richard on what doctors were calling his deathbed, things could not seem darker for Sivad. And so, this reporter attended a solemn press conference with a heavy heart. The government has found an able spokesperson in the form of Julius Latimer, once esteemed Attorney General of the illfated starship, Sanctuary. His professional demeanor and frank manner were welcome to many of the audience. He neither minced words, nor glossed over the situation. The King was in dire straights and was not expected to live.Then, like some hero from the holoserials of my youth, the door to the hospital all but flew open. Mr. Latimer, and the rest of the crowd, stood flabbergasted as King Richard, beaten but looking far from death, strode out to the podium. He told a few goodnatured jokes and gave a short speech. He was weak, and his health still seemed precarious indeed, but he took the time to address his subjects. He vowed that the Imperial government would get to the bottom of these recent events. His vigour spent, the king was unable to answer questions. He did vow to return to Isherwood House and continue administrating the government of this fair planet. To this, I can only say: Long Live The King!Richard HaywoodINN Correspondant At Large Vehement Vollistan Volari Vanquished? Posted By: Wes Platt Article: JULY03-12 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Jul 13 12:42:12 3003 E!RN News - ENAJ, SIVAD: Old habits die hard. Unless its a habit of slaughtering innocents while watching Demarian soap operas, the alleged favorite pass-time of interstellar fugitive and former governor of Sanctuary, Volari. An insider to one of the major news networks, speaking on the condition of anonymity, confided in E!RN that the Vollistan - who was presumed dead following the Nall's desctruction of Sanctuary - is, in fact, very much alive. Our source stated that the network that employs him has reached an agreement with the Light Singer to present an exclusive, holovised interview. E!RN could not confirm the terms of the agreement. So keep your holoviewers turned on - whether you're watching Demarian soaps or the genre's most notorius fan. You heard it here first. Wealthy eccentric goes crazy - gives away fortune Posted By: Plymouth Article: JULY03-13 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Jul 13 17:11:58 3003 (Enaj, Sivad) - An unidentified wealthy eccentric appeared to go crazy in Enaj today when he started handing out his fortune to passers-by on Montevedo Street in the form of 1000-yojj-sterling bills."It was crazy! He just passed me this bill," said one recipient. "Now I can buy that big-screen holoviewer I've had my eye on."Tourism officials said that this just proves that Sivad is the place to be this summer, despite the incredible heat. People not lucky enough (or smart enough) to be on Montevedo Street at the time looked on in envy. Security tight at regicide trial Posted By: Plymouth Article: JULY03-14 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Jul 16 19:38:19 3003 (Enaj, Sivad) - Security will be even tighter at the attempted regicide trial of Bennet tonight after police received reports from the jurors that some of them have received death threats."An unidentified caller with an electronically-altered voice contacted several of the jurors by commlink and told them that their lives were in danger unless they make the "right decision,"" said Superintendent Alison Thorne of SHIELD. "Security has been tightened around the courtroom and all jurors and witnesses are being provided with two 24-hour armed plain-clothes guards each."The trial starts at 8:00 p.m. and will be open to the public, but visitors will be searched on entering the courthouse. The identities of the jurors are not being publicly released. /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ LCS announces First Contact Competition! Posted By: 4 Article: JULY03-15 Reported To: INN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Wed Jul 16 23:08:28 3003 New Valsho, Antimone: To inaugurate upcoming opening of the multi-Universe Nexus by the Nall's Clawed Fist Fleet, the Iudica Communications Service announces a prize of 250,000 credits for the first starship to broadcast back a First Contact meeting with the home system of the Voidborn culture. Exact details of the destination will be made available to the competitors upon the start of the race, which should commence once the Clawed Fist Fleet allow final access to the Nexus. Those wishing to compete must register with LCS no later than 8PM Old Sanctuary/New Sivad time, Sunday 20 July 2003.OOC Note: Those wishing to register should @mail Iudica before the Sunday 20 July 2003 deadline. Posted By: Article: JULY03-16 Reported To: Reported On: Reported At: Jurist slain by "disposable murderer" Posted By: Plymouth Article: JULY03-17 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Jul 17 17:29:50 3003 (Enaj, Sivad) - Respected Sivadian jurist Lord Denning was shot three times with a pulse pistol at the beginning of the attempted regicide trial of Bennet last night. He was pronounced dead at the scene.The culprit was a man in a dark business suit. An autopsy has revealed the man to be a Specialist. The Specialist died immediately after committing the murder, and bore no markings that might suggest he was a Specialist.The trial has been postponed and will now begin at 8:00 p.m. on Monday, July 21 with a new judge. It is unclear how the assassin managed to enter the courthouse with a pulse pistol, but SHIELD officials have promised a full investigation. /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ Ellesmere: Legions compete for first contact! Posted By: Wes Platt Article: JULY03-18 Reported To: INN Reported On: Deserata Reported At: Sun Jul 20 13:00:18 3003 PALLAS, DESERATA - A starship from the Martian Republic's Legions will be among the competitors for the upcoming first-contact competition in the multiverse nexus.First Consul Darian Ellesmere announced today that he has approved the assignment of a Legionary crew to voyage beyond the recently reopened nexus to begin the search for the Voidborn - and other discoveries waiting to be found. E!RN: Rogue Rebel Returns with Ransom Posted By: Bahamut Article: JULY03-19 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Jul 20 23:52:24 3003 For those grasping for a definition of megalomania, we think we can provide you with a description that Webster himself would be proud of. Since the Nall's destruction of the captured ship Sanctuary, rumors have circulated widely from planet to planet that the Grand Inquisitor Volari, the occupation's proclaimed governor of the ship, had perished along with the largest man-made object ever created. With the furor and tenacity that Volari executed random citizens of Sanctuary, those rumors have met a similar fate. In his first appearance since the vessel's destruction, a holovised tape depicting the Vollistan was sent to SNN from an anoymous source. As this writer suspected, the notorious Light Singer cruised back to the headlines with a statement as sinister as his daily addresses made when he claimed rulership of Sanctuary. "The pilot Jasra Beaulieu," Volari began, "Has been under my service and employ for the last months. This is no longer the case." The former inquisitor insinuated that he was willing to offer the woman, alive, to anyone who makes a substantial offer. Whether this offer is to be made in credits, goods or information was unclear. Sivadian authorities are currently working with OATO in an attempt to track the infamous Light Singer via that datapad number that Volari mentioned during the course of his statement, but an inside source states that no progress has been made. When asked about the whereabouts or allegiances of Volari, an OATO official who asked to not be named stated, "Some on the council think he's still with the Nall, under the new Vox. Others think he's working for Cabrerra. Representatives from G'ahnlo swear he's got connections with the Odarites. No real way to tell, but a woman's life is on the line." It's a line, unfortunately, that Volari's crossed every chance he's had. <>=- Melissa Ferdinand -=<>=- E!RN Sivad -=<>E!RN: We Put the "Fun" in Fundamentalist Extremism "Lunite Agenda" Warning Posted By: Bahamut Article: JULY03-20 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Jul 21 01:59:34 3003 LA TERRE - A source within the Terran government has contacted INN, stating that a holovised tape has been recieved by those close to the upper tier of government officials. According to this source, the holovised tape offers evidence that the Lunite Ministry of Intelligence, under Director Skylar Forseti and working for the Government of the Free Luna Protectorate (Luna's largest faction), has sent operatives to collect classified information to promote what is being called a, "Lunite Agenda." Word from the source is that La Terran officials are working to confirm the report. More as it develops. Private Citizen Offers Ransom Posted By: Bandit Article: JULY03-21 Reported To: SME Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Jul 21 06:52:44 3003 Isoroku Tanaka, a senior executive with Sivad-based Hinode Holdings, has reportedly offered to arrange a ransom payment for captive pilot Jasra Beaulieu. Speaking briefly via commlink, Mr. Tanaka requested that the Light Singer contact him. "I am prepared to negotiate a ransom payment for Ms. Beaulieu's safe return, unharmed, if her captors will contact me. I can be reached via PDA #14560. Proof of Ms. Beaulieu's imprisonment and safety will naturally be expected for payment." Contest A Recipe For Disaster? Posted By: Bandit Article: JULY03-22 Reported To: SME Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Jul 21 08:27:36 3003 Can a simple contest be a recipe for interstellar disaster? Xenologist Richard Nelson thinks so. He recently spoke to SME's science reporter Jenna Carstairs regarding the 'race for contact' with the Voidborn."An absolutely attrocious idea, really. Are greedy corporations and Martian Legions really the first faces we want the Voidborn to see to represent our universe to them? Has anyone considered how they may react to the sudden appearance of a flood of warships and transports in their space? This is a thoroughly irresponsible action that could cause untold damage to interstellar relations with worlds beyond the nexus.""Well, what would you recommend, Dr. Nelson? If corporations and militaries should not make the contact, who should?""I should think that was obvious, really. The sponsor should withdraw this foolish competition and put the money towards sponsoring a serious scientific and diplomatic mission, staffed by personnel properly trained to deal with heretofore unknown alien races without exploitation or conflict. All we need is one fool in the wrong place shooting a Voidborn or stealing some alien cultural treasure and it could be the Lem'ming invasion all over again." Colony Construction Complete Posted By: Danish Article: JULY03-23 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Tue Jul 22 03:14:17 3003 I'm standing here outside the new Republic colony dome that has finally been completed after numerous delays that more than quadrupled the original estimated time of construction. The dome is nearly one mile in diameter and is heavily guarded. We have learned that the unit stationed here is the Elite Cohort I of the I Pallas Concors Legion, the best of the best. And they definately make us feel safe. We're at high altitude and the air is thin, but still breathable. Nevertheless, everyday we see numerous Legion personnel braving the cold to exercise and train. The rumor that the Republic agreed to a no-weapons agreement with the Outbacker Fairfax clan seems to be just that, a rumor. There are all manner of weapons here, from those mounted on armored vehicles and VTOL aircraft, to small arms carried by the guards.The civilian colonists seem very enthusiastic now that they are finally leaving a camp of tents to the security of the dome. With all the delays, people around here started calling it rather crude names, but now the chant of "We're home in New Hesperia" is fully prevailent throughout civilians and military troops alike. The dome itself is constructed using the latest technology, with air pressure regulation and life support. A full quarter of the dome is taken up with hydroponics bays, which the populace hopes to move their diet towards and away from prepackaged military rations. A government center was built to accomadate the highest of officials, even the First Consul. Though he's not here, Legion guards still remain vigilant at its entrance. There is still a heavy amount of air traffic as transports land to deliver more supplies before the dome becomes fully self-sufficient.Hope is with us here in New Hesperia! The Republic will survive!Quintus Pius Scipio - INN Mars Falkenberg makes humanitarian offer Posted By: Wes Platt Article: JULY03-24 Reported To: INN Reported On: Odari Reported At: Tue Jul 22 09:00:08 3003 IN SPACE NEAR ODARI - In a message beamed to one of INN's interstellar transceiver stations near Odari from an unidentified vessel on the edge of sensor range, a man claiming to be the notorious pirate John Christian Falkenberg issued the following statement:"I have heard the statement made by the so-called Grand Inquisitor Volari, regarding the woman named Jasra Beaulieu," the voice claiming to be Falkenberg said. "I will offer the sum of 1 million credits, payable to any account Volari designates, in exchange for her immediate release to the planet of her choice. It is my hope that through this gesture, the galaxy may recognize that the lies spread about me by the man who has always held Volari's leash, Majordomo Grim, the undead agent of the Kamir now residing on Tomin Kora, are untrue. I ask only for the woman's safe and immediate release."There is no known connection between Falkenberg and Ms. Beaulieu, and the magnanimous offer seems out of character with what little is known of the notorious pirate, who has apparently fallen out of favor with the leadership of the Cabrerra crime cartel that he was believed to long serve. Majordomo Grim, spokesperson for the Cabrerra organization, publicly accused Falkenberg several months ago of conspiring to hurl an asteroid at New Alhira on Demaria. The asteroid was subsequently diverted by New Alhiran forces, but no official report on the source of the attack, and Falkenberg's possible involvement, has ever been released.INN cannot confirm that the source of this message is in fact John Christian Falkenberg, whose present whereabouts are unknown. Sivadian mogul makes ransom bid Posted By: Wes Platt Article: JULY03-25 Reported To: INN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Tue Jul 22 09:07:55 3003 LUNA - Ashton Sinclair, the reclusive billionaire from Sivad who has come to Luna with the intent of reinvigorating the world's economy through heavy fiscal investment, wants to use some of his fortune to help Jasra Beaulieu."I will pay 2-million yojj-sterling to secure the woman's release," Sinclair told INN. "The first million will be deposited in an account of Volari's choosing. The second will be deposited after Ms. Beaulieu's safe delivery to Luna." Neidermeyer makes odd offer Posted By: Wes Platt Article: JULY03-26 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ganymede Reported At: Tue Jul 22 09:13:32 3003 TORRICELLI, GANYMEDE - A Maltarian listening post on Ganymede today picked up the following transmission, alleged to be from self-proclaimed Earth King Colin Neidermeyer, in response to the Jasra Beaulieu kidnapping crisis: "I'll pay Volari *three million* yojj-sterling if he shoves an apple in that skirt's mouth, cooks her for eight hours at 450 degrees Fahrenheit, stitches sow's ears to her head and serves her up at a banquet for King Richard on Sivad. And if that's a little too wacky for Volari's blood, I'll give him 2.5-million yojj-sterling just to put a bullet in her brainpan." Kamir Kameleon kicking off tour Posted By: Wes Platt Article: JULY03-27 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Jul 22 09:20:25 3003 ENAJ, SIVAD - Nek Wampo and his wild cohorts in the synthrock band Kamir Kameleon will kick off their first tour in six years on Sunday on Sivad. "The boys are fookin' psyched about it, fo' whatevah reason," Wampo said. "I could fookin' give a . I hate the fookin' fans and I hate the fookin' finger food in the fookin' dressin' rooms and I hate the fookin' skanky hookahs the promotah gets for me when ah'm feelin' randy and I hate the fookin' creepy-crawly rash I get after takin' a fookin' roll with them skanky hookahs."Wampo took another long drink from his whisky bottle, burped, then said, "Good times, mate." E!RN: Centauran Chicanery Coerces Lunite Layout Posted By: Bahamut Article: JULY03-28 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Wed Jul 23 14:41:45 3003 The latest buzz from Phoenix shows that some concerned Luna citizens are asking themselves just what foreigners are doing in a Senate meeting. Those who gathered in a stark cavern of Phoenix to see the meeting of the faction known as the Free Luna Protectorate may not have expected fireworks, yet they may have hoped for no more than evidence for the legitimacy of these Senators who claim to represent them. But who would have expected the revelation that this "Government" is secretly in league with the Centaurans? In fact, Senator Arnassis openly admitted that he had been in communication with one named Meslil and included the result of these secret negotiations in the day's agenda. Said Centauran had flowery words concerning the plight of poor Sanctuary refugees and the benefits of their close association with Luna, to be accomplished by allowing the group of Centaurans to take up residence just outside the city. As if the vote were predetermined, the measure passed with little debate, whereas voting on vital matters of defense relations with New Luna was put off until a later date. While fielding questions from citizens, the Centauran made an ominous comment referring to its fellows' "hope to be present still in a thriving Luna community, millienia hence." The Black Watch were quick to jump on the topic, proclaiming it as being another "stab in the heart" to the sovereignity of Lunites the Moon over by a corrupt regime, and an "insult" to the culture that worked so hard to regain the very freedom of that culture. The reiteration of their call for "total isolation' of the world. The Loyalist Eagles of Zion, and the Fallen, both declined comment. <>=- Felicia O'Hara -=<>=- E!RN Luna -=<>E!RN: There are no slow news days, only unimaginative writers. E!RN: Satellite Senator Departs Democracy Posted By: Bahamut Article: JULY03-29 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Thu Jul 24 01:54:53 3003 In a shock statement to E!RN, Senator David Coltrane of the Free Luna Protectorate declared his resignation from the Luna Senate tonight. Senator David Coltrane, having held the title of the Senator of Phoenix since the Free Luna Protectorate was formed, claimed he was resigning from his post due to 'obligations' that he wished to pursue without the 'added' demand that the Senate put on him, and to escape the 'scandals' that were bombarding his world. Though not staying at the E!RN Office for long, Senator Coltrane did however note that it was his 'fondest' wish that his 'close confidant' take up the post following his departure, named as one Amber-Susanna Crystin Kennedy. Senator Coltrane stated that Miss Kennedy had 'done a world of good' for Luna during the past few months, and that her 'logical and dedicated sense of passion would be a blessing upon the Senate." However, though Senator Contrane has offered to 'immidiate instate' Amber Kennedy as the Senator of Phoenix in his place, she has apparently declined his offer in order to 'gain the position by the good will and support of Luna.' His resignation will take effect in the next hour, due to the revokation of position priviledges that each Senator is allowed to use when they wish to leave the Senate due to any personal reasons, and then it is believed that David Coltrane will leave Luna for 'warmer climates', as he put it. However, E!RN has recieved unconfirmed reports that David Coltrane true reason for departing the Senate is due to rumours that the Senator has developed an attraction for young Timonae girls, to the extent that the populace that funds the Free Luna Protectorate government are having to pay thousands each month for transport and fuel costs to and from Antimone, and wished to leave office before such a scandal instead forced him to. E!RN also hears reports of some very kinky things that the Senator got himself into, involving the use of several illegal narcotics, but for reasons of decency E!RN has decided not to go into them. Regardless of cute Timonae girls, and Senators who really need to go on dates, Amber Kennedy's campaign for the position of the Senator of Phoenix is believed to be starting soon. E!RN Luna wishes her the best of luck, and hopes that the free Lunite population vote her into office as soon as possible. <>=- Felicia O'Hara -=<>=- E!RN Luna -=<>E!RN: At Least We're Not UIS E!RN: Senatorial Showdown Starts Posted By: Bahamut Article: JULY03-30 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Thu Jul 24 13:14:19 3003 Amber-Susanna Kennedy and James McInroy officially announced their intentions of running for the vacant Phoenix senatorship early today. The surprise resignation of David Coltrane is expected to cause fierce competition among would-be politicos as they vie for both the representation of Luna's capital and a spot on the increasingly powerful Senate. Amber-Susanna Kennedy, the candidate favoured by ex-Senator Coltrane, is campaigning on a 'Government-Light' platform. "Luna is not free," she states, "until the Lunite Government is directly accountable to Lunites and not their pockets only." She takes a hard line on Senatorial power plays and on the increasing corruption that is rumoured to accompany the expanding government. Sources speak of Kennedy's past ties to the Guardian Fleet and possible present ties to the Black Watch organisation. By contrast, James McInroy promises Lunites a "peaceful, law-abiding Luna where no crime against Lunites goes unpunished." Little is known about McInroy's pre-revolution days in Tranquillatus, but he is suspected of being a supporter of Senator Arnassis and his large-navy philosophy. <>=- Felicia O'Hara -=<>=- E!RN Luna -=<>E!RN: All Your News Are Belong To Us Vox: Observers will be assigned to competing ships Posted By: Wes Platt Article: JULY03-31 Reported To: INN Reported On: Nalhom Reported At: Fri Jul 25 14:13:44 3003 NELSESUIN, NALHOM - All vessels competing in the race to make first contact with the Voidborn beyond the multiverse nexus must carry observers, by order of Vox Ulka of Hatch Kithar of the Parallax.The multiverse nexus, which leads to several alien universes and has been the subject of much controversy and debate in recent months, falls under the control of the Nall-dominated Parallax territory near Nocturn.The requirement for external observers to join the crews of competing vessels came about because the Vox wants to ensure that the interests of Nalia are not compromised by outsiders. E!RN: Second Senator Surceases Senate Posted By: Bahamut Article: JULY03-32 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Fri Jul 25 14:45:19 3003 Senator Jeff Ryan, often considered the 'face' of the Free Luna Protectorate and a constant antagonist towards the deposed King Neidermeyer, today sensationally resigned his seat on the Senate in order to pursue his own dreams of a free and unified Luna. Ryan - famed for calling Colin Neidermeyer a "monkey boy" during the TRV crisis - departed on a much lower key than Senator David Coltrane who resigned two days following revelations over his apparently 'questionable' personal life, though did not omit a stab at his former companions before he left, stating that the Free Lunite Protectorate needed to "represent all the people of Luna" and that he could not ally himself "with that government until those goals are met". Rumour has it that following his resignation, Senator Ryan's devoted secretary Raisa Amondella also went missing from the Senate Building, though her reasons for departure - if any - remain unknown. Some have speculated that the two have resigned in order to elope, with others merely claim that they have a friendship that "goes beyond the professional limits of a job". Regardless, Ryan's departure, and the subsequent following of Miss. Amondella, highlights the reiterated argument that some have claimed over the Free Luna Protectorate being corrupt, and seems to work in favour of granting Amber-Susanna Crystin Kennedy a favourable establishment as the new Senator of Phoenix due to her vows of rooting out government corruption and ensuring that it is "directly accountable to Lunites and not their pockets only." <>=- Felicia O'Hara -=<>=- E!RN Luna -=<>E!RN: Like INN, Only Not RNS to Enter Nexus Contest Posted By: Aeolus Article: JULY03-33 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Jul 25 22:24:01 3003 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ The Royal Naval Service of Sivad will enter a ship in the Nexus first contact competition, an Admiralty spokesman announced today. Admiral Sir Reginald Matheson, Bt., acting as First Space Lord while Admiral Cobb is indisposed, announced that he had purchased a Nexus permit from the Nall for the HMS Furious, the RNS's state-of-the-art science vessel, and would be dispatching it from it's current location in Waldheim orbit to the Nocturn Gate. The Furious, a second-rate ship-of-the-line, is commanded by Captain Arthur Woolfe, the current leader of the Waldheim occupation force. It is among the most modern ships in the RNS fleet, having been effectively rebuilt as a science vessel from the keel up.The RNS also announced that they had begun withdrawing bulk of the Formidable Fleet from Waldheim orbit in the first stage of a planned withdrawl from the occupied planet. "We have not yet been able to start negotiations with local politicial leaders, but we have decided to take the first, unilateral, step." Sivadian ships have also begun placing communication relays outsystem and constructing the planetary and orbital communication arrays./Neville McNamara/ Sorrowful Senata Chairman Champions Controversial Choice Posted By: Michela Article: JULY03-34 Reported To: INN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Fri Jul 25 22:44:48 3003 The following statement was released to INN from the office of Senator Cliff trumble: I had intended today to come forth merely to announce a celebration, the groundbraking ceremony for the new Lunite Centauran habitat which is to be held next Saturday August 2nd at 10 PM, but recent events and criticism some coming from quite unexpected corners, it seems I am required to say more, in order to better explain, why this event will take place at all, how such a measure could come to pass. People will assume it's for the money surely and I would admit that the sum that will stabilize Luna's coffers to no small degree played a part in my own decisions, many other thoughts were presents as well. When I speak of motivations of course I can only speak for myself not having acess to the hearts of my fellow Senators. My own feelings are this. We were against our desires ripped from our home universe to this where we must make it anew like it or not. There are those among us who would say let Luna keep to Luna's business and the rest keep to theirs and that we tried to do to some degree only to be threatened by old enemies who only knew terror and deceit. The rest of this universe came to our aid to help us combat this treachery. How then can we turn our backs on a group of beings who find themselves without a home due to a similar act of treachery. I had naively hoped that the money would ameliorate instead of anger those whose hearts had misgivings due to our differences from the centaurans. The TRV crisis has shown the importance of burnining bridges. As to the departure of Senator Coltrane and Senator Ryan, I am saddened to see them both go and wish them Luck wherever their hearts lead them E!RN: Remnant Regiments Slam Senatorial Slander Posted By: Bahamut Article: JULY03-35 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Sat Jul 26 06:07:29 3003 "Only to be threatened by old enemies who only knew terror and deceit."Those words, spoken by Chairman Cliff Trumble in his address to INN just hours ago, has sparked fury among those in the upper echelons of the Loyalist Eagles of Zion, Luna's second major faction. Speaking from the primary Zionist city of Esturia - once named Aristarchus, and located ipon the North West edge of the Oceanus Procellarum - the Commander in question, who omitted to give his name to E!RN during the rant, took personal offense at the 'self righteous' comments of the head of the Free Luna Protectorate. "Enemies who only knew terror and deceit? This universe coming to aid them? I'm not sure which kid's edition of "My First Peachy History" the Chairman's been reading, but it's a little off the rails. I'm not sure what the correct political term for that would be, but it's pretty up over there." Taking a momentary pause to calm down, the Commander continued; "Trumble would do well to remember that "terror and deceit" were all he and his cohorts did for sixteen damn years, before the Nall came along and 'liberated' Luna for them so they could maintain an easy staging post for anti-Earth operations. Hell, that's shameful; a liberation force that never actually liberated their world." When asked if Trumble could have been talking about King Neidermeyer, and not the Loyalist Eagles of Zion (Or, the Remnant Guardian Fleet), the Commander said he "Doubted" it, but that it "Didn't matter anyhow." though did go on to comment that the departure of two high-level Senators was "Karma kicking them in the ". <>=- Felicity O'Hara -=<>=- E!RN Luna -=<>E!RN: There Is No Spoon BREAKING NEWS! BREAKING NEWS! BREAKING NEWS! Posted By: 4 Article: JULY03-36 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Sat Jul 26 17:19:29 3003 Ungstir - Nalhom has just released a statement that the Multiverse Nexus is now open for transit. More details as it becomes available. First Contact Competition Decided Posted By: 4 Article: JULY03-37 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Sat Jul 26 22:36:01 3003 Nocturn - The INN First Contact Competition has had surprising results. The QMS Starchaser has made first contact with the Voidborn, all transmitted live over INN's sister holovid station. It appears that the Voidborn culture is now dramatically different from what we expected. Our first images have shown us a world of decay and technological decline, the changes a result of the Minerva's original exploration mission. We encourage you to take part in this groundbreaking story by sending us your opinions.-Grace Iudica, INN E!RN: Retired Rebel Rebuts Reclusive Remnants Posted By: Bahamut Article: JULY03-38 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Sun Jul 27 00:10:18 3003 Senator in the Free Luna Protectorate and alledged former Resistance guerrilla Ren Arnassis had a lot to say about 'terror and deceit' this morning. "The Zionists jumping to the defense of their old countryman Neidermeyer isn't surprising," the soldier/senator told E!RN. "And it isn't at all anything new to hear them labellin' terrorists. Those Guardian Fleeters did their best through the entire Occupation to try and make us out to be a bunch of monsters, when all of the time our operations were strictly against military and government targets with as few civilian casualties as possible. They invaded /our/ moon. We were fightin' to take it back, it's that simple. In that respect, nothin's changed. We're tryin' to get Luna on its feet politically as well as economically in the face of a depression and, needless to say, a great deal of political strife - we're still fighting. There's no mistakin' us for terrorists now; we're doin' all that we can to act in the best interests of Luna." He continued on by saying that the Zionists "Can be angry all they want, we've got more important business to attend to here than bickering with them." That "business" could only be continuing talks in the Senate over re-forming alliances with the Lunites of New Luna and pre-Moebius Luna. However, the Zionist camp had blunt points to make in reply to the Senator's ranting; "The high number of Human and Lunite *Civilian* deaths that occured during these so called "legitimate" operations speak for themselves; There was a reason that some Lunites were against the resistance, and that's because having your office or home blown to hell as part of 'legitimate' collateral isn't all that fun. As for it being /their/ Moon, someone needs to take a look in the history books for a date of July 20th, 1969. I don't see where it says that loud mouthed, self-righteous, all pure and innocent terrorists were there waiting for us. Believe who you will, it'll make no difference in the end." <>=- Felicity O'Hara -=<>=- E!RN Luna -=<>E!RN: All Is Fair In Love and War Category:News